


You Bad, Bad Girl

by thaddy42069



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, bad girl, principal thanos, thaddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaddy42069/pseuds/thaddy42069
Summary: You've done something terrible at school, so your teacher sent you to the principal's office, Principal Thanos' office. He decides to punish you, but in what way?
Relationships: Thanos (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	You Bad, Bad Girl

“Is there any other way I can be punished?” you ask, licking your lips, staring at him intently.

He appraises you for a moment. “of course there is. but it’s up to you to decide whether it’s gonna feel good or bad. You’ve been a naughty girl, y/n.”

“Naughty? What do you mean sir?” Y/n asks as she slowly places one foot in front of the other at a painfully slow pace. Thanos pulls his lips into a grin. “Well for one, your skirt is...well...a tad bit too short.” Y/n frowns before her knees land on the cold floor. She looks up at the monster before her. “My legs are mostly covered by my socks, though. Plus, they’re only for you to see, Principal Thanos,” the girl whispers as she slowly strokes the principal’s thighs, their bulging muscles twitching under her touch.

“Would you like to see more?” Y/n purrs into the inside of Thanos’s thighs. “Yes baby.” Y/n smirks before rising. Thanos furrows his non-existing eyebrows. 

“Wha-“ 

“Shhhhhhhhhhh,” the girl whispers into the principal’s tiny-ass ears as she glides herself over his legs, pulling her skirt up and revealing her exposed puthy.

Y/n’s orbs widen as she feels a slight pressure begin to press against her clitty. She opens her mouth to speak, but Thanos quickly beats her to it. Yelping in pain, tears form in the girl’s eyes Thanos yanks on her hair, pulling it back. “THADDY!” Y/n screams, her puthy tingling wet. 

“I make the rules here.”

“Yes Th-Thaddy,” y/n whimpers. Papers fly onto the floor as Thanos slams the petite girl’s body onto the desk, ratting the room. Y/n gasps in pain before a cold gust of wind caresses her clean-shaven puthy. “Thaddy!” She exclaims. “Shhh,” Thanos whispers before placing a fat finger at her entrance. “I’m going,” he says before slowly thrusting his digit in, ripping her apart.

Blood trickles down her pretty-pink flesh, sending a shiver down y/n’s spine. Without waiting, Thanos enters another finger. “W-wait!” Y/n hollers, her voice cracking. Thanos tsked. “I have to stretch you out baby, wouldn’t want me to rip you apart now would we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Have some tasty crackers


End file.
